


can anybody hear me? am I talking to myself?

by tinkity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Family Issues, Hurt No Comfort, Sam | Awesamdude is Alexis | Quackity's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkity/pseuds/tinkity
Summary: Quackity can't be mad at him. Tommy needs it more than he does. That poor kid as been through so much.But somehow, he can't stop the tears falling from his eyes.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	can anybody hear me? am I talking to myself?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story contains concepts of child neglect so please be warned!

Quackity walked around L'Manburg, excited to tell his father about his master plan for money. The duck hybrid even got dressed in a suit just for it.

"Sa-" Quackity stops in his tracks, seeing the creeper hybrid with his hand behind his back as he spoke to Tommy who was in a fit of laughter.

Behind Sam was a small voice box that made Tom Nook sounds from animal crossing.

"What the fuck?" Tommy said in between his loud laughter, clutching his stomach.

Suddenly, a ding came from Quackity's communicator. He pulled it out and checked the public the chat. It was Sam typing as if an animal crossing character, asking Tommy for resources.

"Pffft-" Tommy and Sam's conversations cut from the duck's ear and he let out a sigh, looking at the communicator and back and the two.

And he turns around to walk away to his horse. Maybe they'll give him some comfort.

He arrives to Boner and sits on the floor next to the skeleton horse, placing his head on his hands.

"When was the last time me and Sam had bonded, anyways? It's not like he ever had time for me when I was younger." Quackity asks himself, watching his horse huff.

_"Papa! Papa! Look what I made!" Young Quackity stumbled over to the taller man, holding a origami paper crane._

_"Uh-huh, looks good." Sam says, not bothering to look as he did his redstone._

_"But you didn't even look..."_

...

_" Papa? Can we go to the park together?" Young Quackity asks, walking over to Sam who was fixing up his gate._

_"Sorry, kiddo, but no can do. Why don't you go along with Fran instead?" Sam says, once again not bothering to even glance at Quackity._

_"Oh, okay..." Quackity turned around and grabbed Fran's leash and walked away._

But Quackity can't be mad at him. Tommy needs it more than he does. That poor kid as been through so much, and to finally have a responsible adult figure must be great for him.

But somehow, he can't stop the tears falling from his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't take this seriously! this is all just my headcanon :)


End file.
